


What am I doing

by oneamazingpsychopath



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneamazingpsychopath/pseuds/oneamazingpsychopath





	What am I doing

Kyoya figured that every girl who walked through their doors to see a host was the same. Haruhi was different he supposed, and he was actually quite fond of her. In a parental way. Every girl that walked through the door to see a host was not the same. He knew she was different the instant she walked in. For one she had come in when the host club was closed. Dark blue jeans offset by a stark black shirt, she was clearly a commoner. Almost instantly Tamaki was on her as she walked in, cooing and crowing in delight of her straight black hair.   
She rubbed her arm carefully. "Sorry I'm just looking for someone, excuse me."   
Well that was mildly interesting, Kyoya smoothly got up, "Well are you quite positive you're in the right place?"   
"Even if your not its not everyday such a beautiful princess com-"   
"Don't call me princess." She hissed before turning her head scornfully. "My name is Eriko." Turning on her heel she looked around before her eyes lit up. Already the other hosts began to notice. Probably due to Tamaki crying at her dismissing his princely act.   
"MOOMMMMMMYYYYYYY" Tamaki wailed, clinging to Kyoya. The brunett sighed and pat his best friend's head.   
"Its ok Daddy. Although it seems our surprise guest is going towards Haruhi." Instantly Tamaki was distracted by the threat against his "daughter". Kyoya felt an odd sort of tightness in his chest seeing how quickly the blond switched from seeking his comfort to doting on Haruhi.  
"You stay away from my Haruhi-!"   
The soft spoken girl dressed as a boy looked up and grinned. "Eriko!" Haruhi set down the tea cup she had been carrying in order to embrace the commoner girl. Eriko grinned and brushed her nose against Haruhi's.  
"I see you got that scholarship you always wanted." A fond look adorned her features.  
"Haru-chan, you know this stranger?" Honey cooed, clinging to Usa chan.   
"Uhm yes, everyone this is my girlfriend Eriko." Haruhi fidgeted under their scrutiny, grasping her hand. "If you have a problem with that, I will be leaving the host c-club."   
"Eh? Problem?"   
"Why would we have a problem?" The twins chimed in, seeing their friend's nervous expression.   
"If we had a problem that would be very hypocritical Haru-chan!"   
Honey pouted looking up at Mori, who merely nodded in response, patting Haruhi gently on the head. Kyoya looked down at his book. "As long as this doesn't interfere with you paying back the club I see no problem with this relationship. Although. Eriko Nanase, do not come into the room so freely again. It would have been unfortunate if we still had guests."   
"How did you-"   
"Eri, its best if you don't worry about it." Haruhi cut off her girlfriend, smiling at the adorably baffled look on her face. "This is Kyoya, Honey, Mori, Hikaru, Kaoru, and you've already spoken to Tamaki-"   
"Is he growing mushrooms?''   
"Boss?"   
"。。。MOMMYYY OUR DAUGHTER'S GOING ON DATES WHAT IF SHE GETS HURTTT"   
"Mommy-?"   
"Well Daddy, Nanase seems like a very respectable girl, she gets her shots every year, has good grades, and came all this way to see her girlfriend despite having a shift later today at a cafe downtown."   
"How do you-"   
"Kyoya did you look up my girlfriend?!" Haruhi's face was flushed in indignation, cutting off her girlfriend while rubbing a reassuring hand down her back.  
"He did it so fast..."   
"I guess he doesnt want to disappoint 'Daddy'" Hikaru and Kaoru giggled to each other. Whimpering dejectedly Tamaki refused to believe his precious daughter was already seeing someone.   
"But Haruhi you're too young to be dating!"   
"But Tama chan you're too young to be a parent?"   
"That's different Honey! I just want to protect my precious Haruhi from the dangers of the world!"   
"But boss aren't you the real danger-"   
"-being a pervert and all."   
"Mommy! The twins are being annoying!"   
"Well Daddy that's not my problem."   
In all the chaos Haruhi and Eriko snuck out, quietly leaving the boys yelling among themselves. It took them an hour to realize Haruhi had already left. The twins quickly disappeared afterwards and Mori was already putting Honey down for a nap.  
Kyoya and Tamaki slowly walked through campus, the blonde complaining and the brunett feeling his heart constrict as everything that came out of Tamaki's mouth was Haruhi this and Haruhi that. Despite being the cold as ice in Antarctica personality, Kyoya knew what this feeling was. Ugly jealousy. He had known he liked Tamaki since first year, and then Haruhi had come in and this odd feeling reared its head. "Does it really bother you that much?" Kyoya blurted out, shocking himself.   
"Eh? Does it not bother you?! Our darling daughter could be out being pressured and hurt by that scoundrel!" Tamaki had turned slightly red at his ranting.   
Kyoya sighed through his nose. "Well maybe you should have asked Haruhi out sooner. But you didn't so please quiet down" He pushed up his glasses.   
"Ask... Haruhi... why would I have done that?" Tamaki blinked at Kyoya with wide eyes.   
Kyoya pinched his nose, "Because you like her and that's why you're so upset."   
Tamaki began to laugh, tears forming in his eyes. "Stupid! I don't like Haruhi! That's like incest" He made an exaggerated disgusted expression.   
"Then why are you so disgruntled about her choice in partner?" Kyoya tilted his head, scrutinizing the other boy like a puzzle.   
"Because she's our daughter silly! Besides don't you think if I liked Haruhi, I would call her mommy, not you?" Smiling coyly at the surprised look on Kyoya's face, Tamaki leaned forward. "And I doubt you would enjoy calling me daddy if you didn't like me either." Admiring the pink hue of Kyoya's cheeks Tamaki leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss on the tip of Kyoya's nose.   
"See you tomorrow, Mommy~" Tamaki darted away, leaving Kyoya to wait for his limo.   
"Bye, Daddy."


End file.
